


Right On The Nose

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It's all in the angle.





	Right On The Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Right on the Nose 

Author: mimic117 

Email: 

Rating: As NC-17 as they come! So to speak... 

Category: MSR, PWP smut -- my apologies 

Setting: Around season 6 or 7-ish, but in this world, they're already in an established relationship. 

Summary: It's all in the angle. 

Archive: I'll do Gossamer and Ephemeral myself, thanks. Anyone else is free to do as they will. 

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this -- obviously. If I was, I'd be living in Malibu somewhere near DD's house. They're not mine. I'm just playing with them for a while. 

Author's Notes: This is for Shelly because she's been waiting very patiently. Mostly. This "orul secks" is for you, peanut. Happy Berfdae. 

Beta thanks to Audu2 for jumping onboard in a New York minute and giving it a thumbs-up. 

* * *

Right on the Nose  
by mimic117 

Mulder didn't quite know what to do with his nose. 

He couldn't remember ever having this problem before. But then he also couldn't remember the last time he'd had mutual oral sex with anyone. In the past, he'd always traded off with his partner. I'll do you, then you do me. _Had_ he ever done a "sixty-nine"? 

Trust Scully to find something new for them to try. 

Their sexual relationship was still so fresh, there was a lot left to explore. He wouldn't have counted on them reaching this particular point for at least a couple more weeks, but then Scully never was one to hold back when she wanted something. 

Today she wanted to "sixty-nine." 

A fun idea, but it didn't answer the question of where to put his nose. The fact that Scully was very enthusiastically holding up her end of the arrangement wasn't helping him to focus on the problem, either. Her sweet little ass wiggled above his face as she straddled his body, licking his cock and sucking and pulling and squeezing and damn whatever she just did felt _really_ good. He needed to figure this out so he could make her feel as good before he reached the point of no return. 

The problem wasn't so much that he _had_ a nose as the size of it. If he tried to suck on her clit, he'd end up penetrating her with his proboscis. If he put his tongue in her slit, his schnozz would go straight up her ass. Neither one sounded like it would be fun for him or feel all that good to her. And right now it was ALL about feeling good. If she was on her back with his head between her legs, there wouldn't be any problem at all. He could lick her as much as he wanted and rub her clit with the end of his nose. He'd done it before and she seemed to enjoy it. But not like this. It was far too awkward when you had a nose as big as his, but this was the position Scully wanted. 

She abruptly sucked straight to the top of his dick and then released him with a loud pop. 

"There usually isn't a lot of thinking involved in this activity, Mulder," she said. "I hope you're not back there just enjoying the view." 

She swallowed his length again and it was all he could do not to buck her onto the floor. How was he supposed to think AND go down on her at the same time while she was doing that? No wonder "I'll do you, you do me" worked so much better. 

He had to try, though. It was only fair. 

Mulder dove toward Scully's fragrant folds with tongue extended. His first swipe elicited a sharp inhale and a sudden tightening of her cheeks on his penis. 

If she kept that up, he was going to leave her high and dry very shortly. 

He redoubled his efforts with the anticipated results -- the end of his nose nudged her wrinkled back door every time he stuck his tongue between her lips. She didn't seem to mind, judging by her moans and ass wiggling. Apparently he was wrong. It WAS fun for her. He wasn't getting as big a kick out of it, though. Consciously, he knew she was squeaky clean -- she'd actually squeaked a time or two while they were in the shower, washing each other. But subconsciously, it just wasn't doing anything for him. 

He'd heard of rim jobs, but he didn't think this was what they meant. 

A new plan was in order, but before he could come up with one, he came. 

Hard. 

Without any warning. 

One minute, he was trying to focus on a way to give back the pleasure he was getting while having his brains sucked out through his dick. The next minute, Scully had scraped her nails across his balls as she was kneading them and that was it. His orgasm didn't even creep up on him -- it exploded in his gut, clenching muscles tight, white-hot waves of release pulsing through his shaft. He barely had time to gasp before he was shooting his load right into her mouth, completely incapable of stopping or returning the favor. 

Mulder collapsed limply onto the bed, arms thrown over his head, eyes closed, winded and spent. He felt the mattress dip and sway as Scully moved, but he couldn't be bothered to crack an eyelid to see what she was doing. 

Until he felt her ass settle on his chest. He peeked under his lids enough to see that she was kneeling astride his chest, facing him. Which meant he was not only getting a close-up gander at her swollen clit poking out of her pubic hair, but also of her fisted hands resting on her naked hips. 

He'd left her high and dry, just as he'd been afraid he would. 

"Mulder..." She was pissed at him, too. 

"Sorry, Scully." His voice was raspier than usual and he cleared his throat. "I did my best. You're just too good for my self-control." 

She huffed and straightened up on her knees. "So what am I supposed to do NOW?" 

His eyes popped open. Her position change was perfect! Clever Scully. She'd solved the problem for him and didn't even know it. 

He grabbed her hips, sat up and latched onto her clit. Scully let out a screech and fell forward, slapping her palms against the wall behind the bed. It was exactly the right angle. 

Mulder nibbled her hard bud for a few seconds, then pulled her in closer so he could lap at her folds. His nose automatically rubbed up against her clit, as he'd known it would. He could already feel her legs trembling and the volume of her moans was increasing at a rapid rate. All he needed to do was move back to her clit and nip ... 

Scully went rigid in his grasp, shaking and panting as he swiped his tongue up her slit over and over again. He gradually slowed his caresses until she sagged away from the wall, barely holding herself up on weak legs. Her head drooped as Mulder helped her to slide down his body and stretch out next to him. 

They lay quietly for a moment before she murmured sleepily, "We were supposed to do that together. That's what makes it a sixty-nine." 

Mulder chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "If you weren't such an expert, I would have lasted longer." 

She sighed. "Guess I'm just too good for my own good." 

"Don't worry, Scully," he said. "We'll do it again soon. I promise." 

She grumbled and snuggled into his side. Mulder rubbed her back as he relaxed into sleep. 

Next time, maybe _he_ should be the one straddling _her_ body. That had possibilities. Crouched over her curls, cock dangling in her mouth... Although there was still the problem of what to do with his nose. That's what caused the delay which led to him leaving her behind. He'd need to figure out something different. 

He yawned. Well, he didn't need to solve it right away. There would be time enough to work out a mutually agreeable solution. 

Even if it took a while, at least they'd have fun trying. 

* * *

**THE END**

Feedback: 

Homepage: http://www.mimicsmusings.com 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Right On The Nose**  
Author: mimic117  
Details: 7k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/05/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Sex (PWP)]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully sex   
SPOILERS: none   
SUMMARY: It's all in the angle. 


End file.
